How To Find Love In Three Steps
by Specificitydarling
Summary: They say good things come in threes; three moments in a Tartie life. Post-Sectionals; spoilers for the first 13 eps.


I wrote this in february for a Fic Exchange on LJ. It's my first time writing an M-rating, so I hope I did okay. Hope you like it, and please, tell me what you think!

And hugs and thanks to Hana_dear for betaing and being wonderful 3

* * *

Mr. Schue would not approve. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
And so, about 40 minutes after everyone gets picked up from school, they all know about Puck's celebratory party at his house. Most of them are surprised at their invitation, but everyone goes along with it; most of them assume he's trying to make nice with the group, while Brittany is just excited for the party.

And that is how they wind up on Puck's couch—well, Tina is on Puck's couch and Artie is wheeled just beside it—each holding a cup of slightly warm beer and watching Mike, Brittany, and Kurt dance in the middle of the room to a selection of songs everyone hopes are not from Puck's iPod.

Artie is wondering why she isn't up dancing and she's wondering if he feels left out since he can't get up and join the rest of them. Neither of them voice this, though, so instead they just talk about other things—including how heavy that trophy is. Seriously, it's a good thing he can't feel his legs considering the way Rachel had simply tossed it on his lap. They also question what will happen with Quinn and Finn and the baby, but they don't discuss the fact that Tina had once kissed him. And although he didn't really get the chance then, he kind of really wants to kiss her back now.

At the end of the song, she notices his empty cup and offers to get them both more. It will be their third cup, but since neither of them are regulars to this sort of scene they're feeling it already. He's feeling hot in his sweater vest and she lets out a slight giggle at the end of each sentence.

She gets up, holding on to his shoulder rather than the sofa to push herself up and makes her way into Puck's kitchen. Before he can really analyze what he's doing, he unlocks his wheels and follows her.

She's accustomed to the sound of his wheels, or at least he's sure she usually is. Normally, even the quietest squeak would put a smile on her face while she'd turn to search for the source of the sound. But now with the combined effect of the music and the alcohol, he can easily wheel into the kitchen, cross the threshold from carpet to tile—which is always the loudest—and she doesn't even move. She's leaning against the counter, attempting to pour liquid into their plastic cups without spilling it.

He watches her silently, happily. He has always thought that it is in these moments when she's lost in herself, alone—that is when she is the most beautiful, the most herself. It took them 3 days to talk after she admitted her stutter secret, but in reality, he'd forgiven her not five minutes after he wheeled away. He knows he doesn't resent her for not having a disability, at least not really. It's just that there are moments when he can't handle being constantly happy and confident. That night had been one of those times; another painful reminder of what he's not and what he'll never be.

She turns around and gasps slightly. He had unconsciously wheeled closer as he watched her and they were both a little surprised at how close he was, his knees only inches away from her shins. Thankfully, she hadn't picked up the drinks yet, because the way she threw up her hands he can only imagine where they would've ended up.

"Hey," he says after a moment, a hint of shyness to his voice.

She continues to stare at him, but her mouth twitches up into a smile.  
"Hi."

He simply stares back, feeling like he's 12. Well, he can only imagine what amateur 12-year-old flirting actually looks like. When he was twelve, he was too busy playing videos games and trying to avoid getting his wheels tied together.

In his silence, she giggles.  
"You snuck up on me," she adds, handing him his cup. Actually, she thinks it's his cup, but on the rim he can spot the slightest tint of her lip-gloss. He says nothing, though, and deliberately places his lips over the pink outline.

She takes a sip of her own drink, from his cup, and instinctively takes a step forward, forgetting that he has essentially cornered her against the counter.

A low sound escapes his lips, as his hand swings out, reaching her waist and holding her up. She also throws her arm out, in an attempt to stop herself falling, her palm landing on his chest. Surprisingly, there are only a few drops left in the cup, the liquid moving around in waves. However, it took them a second to realized she's now standing in an awkward diagonal position, on her toes, and her head had fallen forward so it's now barely a couple of inches from his face. They had been in this position before, though noticeably more sober.

And without Michael Jackson as the soundtrack.

His gaze moves up to her face from where it had not so subtly landed on her chest, and he meets her eyes. Her expression is warm, inviting, as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

"Hey," she says, mimicking him and ending again with a giggle. He blushes severely, pursing his lips together in an awkward half-smile so he doesn't say anything inappropriate. He really has no idea what is appropriate in situations like this.  
The hand on his chest slides up towards the back of his neck where it stops. He can feel her fingers play with his hair and he wonders if it's just him or if the temperature has actually just risen. After that thought makes its round, another flies by. His hand is still on her waist, just above her hip. Her top rises slightly from her movement, so that his thumb is grazing her tan skin.

Finally, when it seems like nothing will happen, he opens his mouth.  
"I think we're both a little drunk."  
The words slip out before he has a chance to think about it. And immediately he curses himself.

Her fingers pause for a second, and she continues to look at him. Then she pulls away suddenly. His eyes widen in distress; he did not want to lose this moment. But just as quickly, she straightens herself out, reaching to his hand and grabbing his half-filled cup and placing it alongside hers on the counter.

Turning back to him, she leans down, holding herself up on the sides of his chair. She brings her face even closer than it had been before. He can feel her breath on his face. It's warm and smells like a combination of beer and liquorice.

"Yeah," she says suddenly, smiling and nodding her head ever so slightly. He feels her hair tickle his face, and it smells like vanilla.  
And then her lips are on his. And it's exactly like last time, except nothing like it at all. He wastes no time in kissing her back now, reveling in the taste and feel of her lips. As if they know what they're doing, because he certainly doesn't, his hands move up, one to cup her cheek and the other to tangle in her hair. With both, he pulls her closer to him, and her knees fit between his legs so she's half-kneeling on his chair.

Pulling apart gently, they both breathe heavily. His hand is still cupping her cheek as he tilts her head slightly so he can look her in the eye.

"I've missed you, Tee."

*************************************************  
Tina laughs at Artie's joke as she wheels him into the rehearsal room. He's sure it isn't all that funny, but he definitely appreciates it. It's been a few weeks since Sectionals, and they are hard at work to prepare for Regionals. They enjoy Glee practice three times a week considering it's not exactly a chore—well, it wasn't until Rachel took charge anyway.

They haven't actually told anyone they are going out yet—if that's what you call it, because, to be honest, they spent more time staying in. The day after Sectionals she came over to his house, a little embarrassed and anxious about what they had done at Puck's. They decided to talk about it, which turned out to be him announcing they kissed twice, her admitting she would like to do it again, then them proceeding to do so. A lot.

They play it down at school, sharing glances and holding hands under tables. And once, they ditched class to make out in the rehearsal room.

Entering the room, they see everyone's faces are scrunched up in some sort of awkward grimace and manage to focus on the end of Mr. Schue's announcement.

"You guys are gonna love this. Love songs are beautiful, even if you aren't singing them to anyone in particular. But, because duets are popular at Regionals, I want to practice them. So everyone, choose a partner!"  
He claps his hands and turns around to catch Tina and Artie standing in the doorway, both silently wondering whether they would be able to runaway undetected.

"Come on guys, you can choose whoever you want to work with!" Mr. Schue proclaims, smiling proudly as if he has just given them the greatest gift ever as he moves to go fetch some music from his office.  
They smile back at him and Tina continues wheeling Artie until she reaches the empty seat next to Mercedes, who's looking at her expectantly. As soon as she parks Artie next to it, she sits down and Mercedes nudges her not so subtly in the side.

"Girl, you and me for the love song?" she whispers.  
Tina can see her reasoning, given that at any other time she would've jumped at the chance; singing with a friend could make this entire exercise a lot less awkward. But as she feels her arm brush against Artie's while it lays on his armrest, she finds herself shaking her head.

"Sorry Mercedes, I'm doing it with Artie," she whispers back. Although she isn't looking, she can feel him smiling as he eavesdrops.

"Oh, you're doing it with Wheels? That's cool," Mercedes replies, her voice sounding like someone had turned the volume all the way up.

Nine other faces turn to look at the three of them, eyebrows all raised and lips forming identical knowing grins.

"You're doing a love song with Artie?" Rachel asks, speaking for everyone else as usual.

Artie shrugs, giving a little smile and Tina nods, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but him.

"What's the big deal, I think it's cute that they love each other," Brittany pipes up.  
Immediately both their faces turn bright red and they splutter some sort of denial that no one takes very seriously.

"Wait, you guys are going out!?" Finn asks incredulously, as if he had just walked into the room.  
Tina looks sideways at Artie, who in turn catches her eye. They hadn't been planning to let the news slip today, or anytime soon really. It's been nice, sharing a secret so wonderful and not having ten people directly involved in their private lives. Eventually, still looking at him, she nods.

"Yeah, we're going out," Artie finally says. Surprisingly, the reaction is silence, which wasn't what they were expecting. Looking around, they see everyone nodding and smiling, as if their point had just been proven right. Confused, they wait for someone to elaborate.

"Dude, we've known since Kurt saw you two making out in my kitchen," Puck announces, leaning back on his chair casually.

Their eyes widen; they didn't even think that they could've been seen. Tina opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Mr. Schue coming back into the room excitedly.

"Alright, I hope everyone has their partners!" he says, and pauses in confusion when everyone burst into hysterics.

* * *

She straddles his hips as he sits on his bed, his back resting against the pillow that is propped up against the wall. Her T-shirt, which is actually his, has ridden up and his hands roam her bare lower back. Their tongues play together, their lips never separating, as her hands grip the back of his neck.

They have been here plenty of times before, having been together for 10 months. They have spent many evenings doing just this. It's times like these that Artie doesn't even care that he can't walk; this is enough for him.

Tina moans into his mouth as he traces shapes on her back and she presses herself against him even harder. Feeling him through their clothes, she leaves his lips for a second and flashes him a little smirk. This too has happened plenty of times before, but she still finds it wonderfully exhilarating that he can react so strongly to her. Plain, boring, not-sexy Tina.

"C'mere," he mumbles, not liking the loss of contact.

She smirks again and sits up straight, pressing down on him even harder. He groans, and moves to reach for her, but stops when he sees she's slowly taking off her top. His eyes widen in excitement when he sees her lacey bra. It is new, and she won't admit it, but she bought it imagining that exact expression on his face when she showed it to him.

"Wow," he breathes, looking up at her with a huge grin. She smiles back and leans forward again to meet his lips. Somehow, he thinks, she tastes even better now.

Things escalate quickly; they are full of lust, wanting to touch and feel each other everywhere. She manages to pull his T-shirt over his head without breaking contact with his lips, and pulls him down so his head hits the pillow. She takes a moment to look at him, shirtless. She loves his chest, perfectly toned and shaped from years of upper-body work. She really doesn't know how he hides it at school under collared shirts and sweater vests. Moving slightly, she bends down to place light kisses along the middle of his chest.

He lies there, feeling her lips along his body, and looks up at the ceiling, wondering how on earth he got so lucky. When she reaches his belly button, his hand moves to find hers and he pulls her back up to his head. Bringing her face close to his, she moves herself so she's lying on top of him. She adores this feeling, his entire body fitting perfectly under hers. Actually, she adores everything about this. His hair is all messed up, his breathing is heavy, and his smile never leaves his lips while he's pressing into her leg.

Pressing her lips to his once more, she moves his hand to the middle of her back and he takes this as the cue to unhook her bra. She shifts slightly to pull it out from in-between them as he presses kisses on her collarbone, sucking lightly and leaving a faint trail. She'll tell him off later, but now she just moans into his shoulder, her hands gripping his sides, her fingers tracing along his muscles.

Quickly her hands move down to his pants, pulling down at the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. They're halfway down his thighs when his thoughts become coherent enough to realize what she's doing.

"Tina," he murmurs, placing a hand over hers.

She pulls her head back in surprise; she knows he wants this, she can feel it.  
"What?" she whispers in reply, suddenly worried she has done something wrong.

He sighs, looking her in the eye while trying to find the right words.  
"I'm not – You know… I'm worried. That I won't be able to make you… happy."

She simply shakes her head, smiling at him. Can't he see how happy she is?  
"Artie, I am happy. You make me happy."

"But—"

"I want to be very clear," she says, cutting him off in a serious voice before pausing for a moment to shuffle out of her tiny shorts. She moves back to straddle him, now only in her underwear. Surely it's a definite indicator that she doesn't care if she isn't even wearing a bra.  
"I still have full use of my penis," she finally continues, repeating his awfully placed words back to him. He stares at her for a second before they both burst out laughing. He doesn't even know whether he's breathing so heavily from laughing or from their activities, but he decides he doesn't care either way and pulls her down to recapture her lips.

She smiles into him, her hands quickly moving to continue what they were doing before, this time grabbing his briefs and pulling them down as well. Soon enough both items are pooled around his ankles and she attempts to push them off with her feet while getting to use to feeling his naked body underneath hers. He responds eagerly, lifting her hips to slide her underwear off as well. She loves the feel of his fingers grazing her skin as they move down.

And then it was just them.  
The playlist he had playing to set the mood had ended a long time ago, his parents are out for dinner, their clothes are chucked on the floor, and his glasses are placed carefully on his bedside table.

She moves her body a little to better feel his skin under hers and he groans, closing his eyes. He opens his eyes to find her staring at him, an expectant smile on her lips. Her eyes twinkle with excitement and lust and he asks himself, once more, how he had gotten so lucky.

"Yeah?" she whispers, asking for his permission, even though she had it a long time ago. With her, it's never a question.

He just nods, not breaking eye contact. She shifts herself on top of him and slides down, gasping slightly and her eyes widening at the sensation. His hand grasps for her and he pulls her to him again, kissing her with as much ferocity he can muster. She moves above him, their hands tracing each other's bodies.

"Tee…" he moans into her, and she mumbles something incoherent in response that he can't quite make out. She bites lightly into his shoulder as her body tenses up, shivering out of pleasure. He himself doesn't think he can hold it any longer and lets go, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

Panting, they both move their heads to look at each other, flushed and sweaty as they gleam with happiness. Cupping his cheek, she presses a light kiss to his lips before resting her head between his neck and his shoulder. She takes in his musky scent and his warmth and is unable to wipe the grin off her face.

He wraps an arm around her, holding her close to him, still marveling at how perfect she feels in his arms.

He doesn't care about anything else; he doesn't want to move from this. Ever.


End file.
